Rikimaru Hakuryuu
April 23 |chestsize = 79 cm |bmi = 19.3 |mbti = INFP |blood type = AB |likes = References |dislikes = Motivational books |nationality = Japanese |events = Heavenly Life of Mutual Killing |crest = Sorrow |execution = |fate = |affiliation = • Heavenly Born Academy's Class 85th |previous affiliation = |status = Alive |sexuality = |marital status = |allies = |enemies = |relatives = |debut = Dangan Ronpa: Heaven's Insignia |face claim= Keiji Akaashi |voice actor = Ishikawa Kaito |creator = }} Rikimaru Hakuryuu (吏紀丸 白龍 Rikimaru Hakuryū) is a student in Heavenly Born Academy's Class 85th, a participant of Heavenly Life of Mutual Killing, and the holder of the '|悲しみの紋章 Kanashimi no Monshō)}} featured in Dangan Ronpa: Heaven's Insignia. As the (超高校級の「脚本家」 chō kōkō-kyū no “kyakuhon-ka”), Rikimaru has a very exceptional skill in writing script for play, movie, and game. He excels in all genre, but his true forte is stories involving tragedy and adventure. History Early Life Rikimaru Hakuryuu's success as a screenwriter began when he started to study about human's emotion, an essential part, a major drive that distinguished every single last one of individuals in the entire world, that's what he thought. As an orphan who was raised in an orphanage, Rikimaru didn't know much about his parents, and never had a familial bond, being one of the main cause why he found it difficult to show any kinds of emotion in front of anyone. So he started to crack the mystery surrounding human's emotion, doing a lot of studies and research, which in the end doesn't turned out very well, since his study even made it even difficult for him to understand what is human's emotion. However, he has someone that he care so much, being one of the helper in the orphanage, one of the person who willingly taught Rikimaru a lot of things about emotion, motivating him to continue his research. His daily life as a normal orphan turned into hell as the poor orphanage was burnt down in a great fire accident, killing most of the orphan and the staff. Rikimaru is one of the few survivors of the incident, and the sole orphan who witnessed the whole thing behind the incident. This is not an incident, but rather a set up masterminded by the lovely helper that was mentioned earlier. He witnessed her set the orphan in ablaze heartlessly, but he wasn't mad at all. During the confrontation, the helper revealed to Rikimaru that the foundation who provided living for the orphanage didn't have enough fund to make the living of the orphanage anymore, so they planned to close the orphanage, telling to the media that all children have been adopted by different families. In fact, the foundation decided to exile all of the orphans to different isolated places scattered in Japan, so no one would ever remembered them in the end. The helper was devastated with this, and she rashly decided that all the orphan should be killed before being exiled, so everyone can remember their deaths, prevent their fate to being forgotten from people's cognition. She helped Rikimaru to escape, and later committed suicide in the fire. With this, Rikimaru closed the last chapter of his life in the orphanage with a very sorrowful ending, which heavily affected his life where he never be able to express any emotion ever again. During that time, Rikimaru wrote his own short story about the incident of the orphan, mixed with his research about the human emotion. Shortly after it was released in a magazine, it became the nation's trending topic for becoming a very controversial and heart-breaking story. Rikimaru started his journey as a screenwriter here, and eventually scouted by Heavenly Born Academy as the Super High School Level Screenwriter. Heavenly Life of Mutual Killing Creation and Development 'Name' Hakuryū 白龍, means "white dragon", ri 吏, means "official", ki 紀, means "chronicle", and maru (丸) means "round, perfection." His name could be translated as "The Perfect Official Chronicle of the White Dragon." Appearance Rikimaru.jpg|Rikimaru's full appearance. Personality Rikimaru is a person with a poker face, showing no notable changing of reaction at almost every situation. Despite his normal-looking appearance and permanent poker face, he has the sharpest eyes among the sixteen students that could capture even the slightest odds appeared in front of him. His observant nature was born since his childhood. Due to his excellent observation, his level of understanding is motherly and he tries his best not to make enemies with anyone. Even though he doesn't show it, he is very affectionate to the other students, especially those who are in negative emotions by ensuring that they are okay. Rikimaru's facial reaction change only a bit when he shows confusion, anger, or sadness. It appears he has a difficulty in showing his emotion to the others for an unknown reason. Apparently, he has a fascination toward human's emotion and is eager to study about it. During his normal conversation, Rikimaru would like to insert famous quotes from books that he has read. Talent Super High School Level Screenwriter Even though he has the title of Super High School Level Screenwriter, Rikimaru's starting career as a playwright is the one who make him famous around the world. His main forte is writing a tragedy themed story that mix with any kinds of life aspect and turned it into a heart-touching story that like by all of the audience. He considered his creation as a success if he could mass brainwash people to fully believe in his story's morale and to show and emphasize that people are already entered the last era of their lives in Earth. After his stories become major hits that could rival William Shakespeare's Hamlet and Romeo and Juliet, Rikimaru traveled around the world to write scripts for famous theater companies. His experience in writing for different people from different countries create a sturdy foundation of his writing even more. Rikimaru has developed an interest in writing script for television programs, movies, and video games. Eventually he is acknowledged as the Super High School Level Screenwriter. Relationships Quotes List of Roleplays *Afternoon Tea with the Emotionless, featuring Kazuo Akemi. *The Morosoph, featuring Himeno Jundo. Character Poll Status Poll= Should the author keep him alive or dead? Promise me to keep him alive. Perished, then shattered into pieces. |-| Fate Poll= What kind of fate that she'd met during the mutual killing circumstances? A potential survivor. His story ended up being killed by a ruthless human being. He is esignated to perform a murder from the start, yeahhh? "All of this Mutual Killing is a masterpiece created by me..." Trivia *His face claim is Akaashi Keiji from . Navigation Category:Dangan Ronpa: Heaven's Insignia Characters Category:Japanese Characters Category:Aries Zodiac Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Literature and Language-based Talents Category:Talent: Screenwriter